Of Cliché Fairy Tales and Immature Princes
by Fuzzyeyes6
Summary: "Fairy tales are nothing more than fictitious stories retaining dreams and happy endings to lull a young child to sleep. All of them are cliché, starting with some coincidence or strike of luck to transform a hero or heroines fate. My story, well, I'll just say that it's horribly cliché. But, I guess it's also not your typical fairy tale. " Four Swords/Cinderella crossover. Shadvio


**Hey people! So a while ago I became OBSESSED with Four Swords, and I had some awesome ideas for fanfics, but I never got around to any of them. Till now. This is going to be a Legend of Zelda Four Sword and Cinderella crossover, because I love Cinderella crossovers and I wanna write one xD. This is my first attempt at writing a long term fanfic for the first time in like, a year, so go easy on me please! There's also going to be a lot of romance between characters. Mainly ShadowxVio and BluexRed, haven't decided whether I'll do GreenxZelda or GreenxVaati, depends on how the story goes along. Might have a vote for that later. There's also Green, Vaati and Zelda bashing, so sorry if you really like any of those three. It might change in time. But right now, I'm going to make them a bunch of brats. Here goes nothing!**

**Warning: THIS IS SLASH! Yaoi, boyxboy, that stuff. Don't like, go somewhere else, please.**

**Disclaimer: I SADLY don't own Legend of Zelda: Fours Swords, or Cinderella, or any of these characters. If I did, Vio and Shadow would have kissed, Shadow wouldn't have died, and they wouldn't have all become one again. I mean, seriously, why'd they have to do that?!**

* * *

Fairy tales are nothing more than fictitious stories retaining dreams and happy endings to lull a young child to sleep. All of them are cliché, starting with some coincidence or strike of luck to transform a hero or heroines fate. My story, well, I'll just say that it's horribly cliché. But, I guess it's also not your typical fairy tale.

I guess, to start of my story, I'm obligated to give you my name. Well, my name's officially Violet; but I prefer Vio, thanks. Mostly because I'm a male and Violet's a female name. Yeah, my parents had a good laugh calling me Violet all the time. They told me they named me Violet because the flower is theoretical to symbolize faithfulness, modesty and love. But I'm pretty sure it was just some sort of depraved joke that they could use to spite me in my life later. Oh well, I love them nonetheless.

When I was younger, I had what I'd considered a perfect life. It wasn't necessarily as glamorous as it could be, but it was simple and modest and exactly the way we enjoyed it. I lived with my mother, father, and younger brother; Red (Yet another unoriginal name courtesy of my parents. At least he didn't get a girl's name). My father was a knight of attired rank whilst my mother was of intermediate nobility. She had dropped her title to espouse my father, and we all lived together in a manor just at the edge of Castle Town in Hyrule. Both of my parents were compassionate (but somewhat mentally insane) people who loved me and Red entirely no matter what. (Not as if I ever really got into trouble though. I satisfied my curiosity with books rather than irrational activities.)

Anyway, we lived a content life. Sadly, all good things come to an end though. My father died when Red and I were fairly young. It was devastation for us all. We were all a really close family. Our mother raised us both. We lived on and we were blissful, despite our loss. Nevertheless, my mother felt something was missing, that we needed a father to help bring us up. We didn't really mind with just mother, but she didn't hear it. She remarried a warrior from the land of Gerudo named Ganondorf. He was a strong and proud man. He seemed pleasant enough at first, but there was something off with that… look in his eyes. It looked somewhat criminal. I always told myself it was my imagination, but I never let go of my suspicions.

Ganondorf, (Ganon, for short. Sometimes I think his name is more ridiculous than ours.) also had two children. Zelda, an attractive blonde girl who seemed intelligent and well-focused and was about my age. And Vaati, a rather pale skinned boy with long, lavender hair that reached past his waist band. He was quiet and unsociable, and was about two years older than me.

Soon after the marriage, my mother passed away. We never learnt the cause; the medics could find no wounds on her and assumed she must have passed away in her sleep. We just found her slouched back in her chair, incredibly pale and lacking a pulse. After her death, my foul assumptions were confirmed. Ganondorf was a cruel, malicious man who laughed at others people's misgivings. Zelda, who seemed charming at first, turned out to be a spoiled brat who screamed bloody murder whenever she didn't get what she wanted. And by Goddesses, she was vulgar when she did. Vaati was still rather discreet, but he turned out rude and rather sadistic like Ganondorf.

For some reason Ganon decided to keep Red and I. We became servants in our own home. Between the bottomless chores, the cruelty of Ganon, Zelda's brattish behaviour, Vaati's rude attitude, and Red's constant crying, I barely ever had time to myself. And most of that spare time went into my studies. The plan I had made was to slave around here, studying in secret until I would be eighteen when Ganon would no longer have power over me; then to move out and find some sort of future for myself. Naturally, I've always been a busy reader and intelligent person, so certainly my knowledge capacity could get me places. But I still fear that Ganon would never let me go, even if he had no authority by the law to keep me here. And what about Red? He's a year younger than myself and wouldn't be allowed to come with me. And I could never leave him alone here. He's so fragile and cries so considerably; he barely makes it through with me here.

Sometimes Red let's his mind wonder, dreaming up bizarre fantasies and dreams like in those stories mother read us to sleep. Fantasies of being taken away, falling in love, living in ecstasy, having all of your problems taken care of. You know; the unreasonable fairy tale endings. I don't agree with his behaviour and illusions, but I let him reverie. It keeps him going, and that's all that matters. Sometimes I still consider it, but mostly as a joke to pass time. I mean, what's the likeliness of being rescued from servitude by royalty? In the world we live in, reality's strict, and that's just how it is. It would take a miracle for that to happen. Little did I know, a miracle was what I was about to get.

* * *

**So what did we think?! Horrible? Decent? favourite if you liked it and review telling me what you think! Bah-bye!**


End file.
